There is a continuing interest in providing devices which enable a person to easily locate important, yet easily lost or misplaced items such as keys. There is also a continuing interest in providing novelty items which may be selected to reflect individual tastes or to meet a specific advertising need.
Both of these continuing needs have been satisfied by the use of key fobs. Key fobs are articles which attach to items such as key rings to help the owner more easily locate the item. Key fobs have also been found to be useful for displaying novelty or commercial slogans, logos, or the like.
A variety of key fobs are presently in existence. For example, one common key fob uses a belt to attach a display dome to a fob. Unfortunately, this type of key fob allows the dome to flap away from the fob. This can result in unnecessary bulk which is difficult to place in a confined place such as a pocket. The flapping may also be an annoyance to the user, and results in unnecessary wear on the key fob allowing the dome to part from the fob prematurely. Manufacturing is complicated by the need to perform the additional folding and sewing. Thus, there is a continuing need for providing a key fob which is easily customized and which is easily manufactured and assembled.
There has also been a continuing need for a reliable means for attaching the key fob to a key ring or key chain. Prior art devices permanently attached the key fob to the key ring, and required the use of integrally shaped attachment devices. This precluded the ability to easily and interchangeably attach a variety of key fobs.